Captain Marvel Ben 10 magic and science
by GreenFANtern
Summary: The first story as Billy Batson meets Ben Tennyson to take down their greatest foes before they are taken down by their own egos. This is my fisrt story and first short series. Let me know what you think if you want and thanks for reading.


Captain Marvel vs. Ben 10: Kevin Marvel

Captain Marvel

Flying through the sky, Billy Batson can't help but use his powers as Captain Marvel to make it to the Sumo Slammers convention in San Francisco. All he could think about was that he had finally acquired the money to finally purchase the rare card he had spotted online and how it would go great with the collection he had worked so hard to put together. But soon this though would be interrupted by an explosion while passing over a city. "Whoa! What was that?"

Flying lower, Marvel spotted a thin and scrawny boy with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes with black-discolored marks around. He wore a torn, black t-shirt, black studded arm bands, brown cargo pants, black knee-length shoes, and a padlock necklace which is a spoil from his first crime. It was Kevin Levin and he was using Heatblast to destroy a city block, for reasons unknown. Maybe it's just because Kevin is an anarchist with no alternative motives.

"Who are you? You're getting in my way." said Kevin as he through fireballs at Marvel for landing right in front of him. The captain dodge these attacks with the greatest of ease using the speed of Mercury. He hit Kevin with a punch right to the gut sending him back but this turned out to be a mistake as Kevin went through an oil truck that was abandoned during the chaos. With a heavy explosion occurring, a few lives were caught in the fire and perished.

"Noooo!" the captain was still a bit new with his powers and he had not gotten the full idea of being a hero meant also watching for civilians. "I've got to stop him without throwing him around too much." As Marvel was thinking, a blast of fire hit the magic man as he closed himself off to his opponent. Kevin used Heatblast to ram Marvel and wrap his arms around his waist as he flew into the air and flew back down into the ground with the captain. It was as Marvel kicked off Kevon from him that he may have figured it out.

And so with the Wisdom of Solomon, Captain Marvel figured that with the Power of Zeus, he could blow off this threat with a great strong breath. And so he did and though Kevin tried to turn up his temperature, he quickly decided to transform into Ghostfreak and move through the underground in retreat. With this at hand, Captain Marvel helps move out all the rubble and take the injured to hospitals. When this is all said and done, he takes to the sky again, "Sumo Slammers convention, here I come."

Ben 10

On the day of the convention, it could not get any worse for Ben Tennyson, as he and his family are stuck in traffic. "Who knew that so many nerds would actually come to this thing?" asked Gwen as a legitimate question. "I mean, isn't it already shameful that grown men buy these cards for themselves."

"Isn't it shameful enough you practice that silly magic for a girl?" Ben teases. Though at Gwen's age, her love of magic may actually be typical for those who do not know what she is really capable of. In fact, they may just see it as a teen interested in magic.

"But my magic is real. You know that." She held up a sumo slammers card "But this isn't." as she flopped down on a seat. Just then, ahead of the traffic an explosion occurred and screaming began. As cars in front of the RV began exploding Ben and Gwen had become excited. Something to do had come along their way and they decided to act. Getting out the RV they discovered a man dressed in black with a huge lightning bolt on his chest and gold bands around his wrist and lower arms. He carried a sash around him and had pointy ears like a gremlin.

Black Adam was summoning lighting out of the sky and destroying these vehicles as a part of his mission. Seeing the state of his own country being a third world had driven Adam to destroy the foreign lands that left it behind. And when it was all said and done, he would rebuild his country as a global superpower.

As Ben turns into Wildmutt and pounces on Adam. "Ben wait, we need a game plan." Gwen was frustrated. Why was it that Ben thought he could do everything himself? "He's not Superman." she turned towards her grandpa. She flies into action before Max Tennyson can stop her upon realizing who that man was. He had heard about Teth-Adam in the plumbers. Probably the most dangerous human they ever had to worry about who had no alien connections.

As Adam through the oversized dog off himself, he was met with three flaming vehicles he had blown up thanks to magic by Gwen. He is hit all three times but unharmed. He flies towards Gwen, as he can recognize the threat of her magic, and with a fist out, bust through the shield she had placed to protect herself. She goes hurtling back and is caught by grandpa.

Wildmutt takes a bite of Adam's should almost with the intention to really tear it off. "Ahh! You filthy creature, you will pay for that." Adam calls down the lighting again and it hits Wildmutt with power not like before. Knocking out the big dog, Adam sees as it turns back into Ben. "A child?! Just like Billy Batson?!"

Adam approaches Ben, who is still out, only to have his shoulder aimed at when Max Tennyson almost blows it off. "You stay away from my grandchild." He reloads the weapon. Adam knows his shoulder will be a big target on him during the fight and the girl with magic is not entirely knock out either. So he knows an injured Black Adam against to possible formidable opponents is hopeless and flies off.

When Ben wakes back up, he sees that traffic is cleared and uses Upgrade to rebuild the cars after Gwen is finished putting out their fires. He then uses Four Arms to move the cars to the side of the road and even the untouched ones, as their drivers have been long gone, all the way unto the RV. "Sumo Slammers convention, here I come."


End file.
